The Dark Lord's Captive
by fallen-panda-21
Summary: Hermione is captured by Lord Voldemort. But it isn't for torture, but for companionship. DISCONTINUED! For the time being.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Lord's Captive**

**By: fallen-panda-21**

The dark corridor echoed the sounds of people in black cloaks. The sounds of their murmuring were stilled, as lights from the ancient chandelier dimmed. The platform in the front was suddenly occupied with 5 people.

The first one, most recognizable was Lord Voldemort. In his silver mask and magnificent black robe, he stood at 5'8, with his face hidden behind the mask. A shiver ran through the audience, as his eyes moved over them. An eerie silence filled the meeting hall. All eyes were on him, as he beckoned the hunched figure, and her captures forward.

Lucius Malfoy, dressed in pristine green robes and silver mask, advance with sure and confident steps, ahead of the captive. His bright blonde hair shone through the hall.

Avery Nott, in Crimson robe and silver mask, moved also with his hand grasped tight onto the prisoners arm, like if he let go, she would disappear. On her other side, was

Bellatrix Black, in dark blue robe and a silver mask with a black strip down the middle, clutched the hostage's arm. Both Avery and Bellatrix dragged the helpless detainee forward. Lord Voldemort stood with eloquence and flicked his hand to signal the guards away. Lucius, Avery, and Bella, all stepped away, waiting.

"My Death Eaters today is a special day. Your brothers and sister have caught some one of importance in the magical world. She is a mudblood, but she is also a powerful witch. She has a degree in Potions and Transfiguration, along with the 1st Class Order of Merlin Award for her breakthrough in finding a way to dim the affects of Crucio, Imperio, and to prevent cancer of all types.

She has written many books about this war, the pros and cons, psychological affects, and the economic pressure of it. But out of all her accomplishments, one stands above them all. No, it is not being Head Girl of Hogwarts and retaining the highest score on her NEWT's and OWL's nor was it becoming a member of the Order of Phoenix. Her greatest achievement was befriending Harry Potter, but it was her greatest mistake."

The hall was silent, all trying to guess who this remarkable woman was, even if she was a mudblood. Sure, Harry Potter had many friends, but who had all these accomplishments.

Lord Voldemort smiled underneath his mask. This was quite a catch, if he did say so himself. It was an absolute hit to the light side to lose such a brilliant scholar, and strategist. The light will lose now without their brain to help them, thought Lord Voldemort as he looked at the heap of a barely clothed woman.

Her legs were bruised, from the dragging. Her hair was a mess, but still curly from the shower she took yesterday, before the attack, her face hidden by her hair, but not her lithe body. She was tan and muscular from the training she had undergone from becoming an Auror. Her hips were perfect for what he had in mind. His loins twitched at the thought of what he would do to this young woman later, and beyond. But for now, it could wait.

"My loyal Death Eaters, some of you have figured out who this woman is, others have not. She will be your queen, mother to the heir of the dark throne. She is Hermione Granger."

The crowd moved ever so slightly in surprise, but no one spoke their shock and the decision. They all knew their lord too well to disagree with him, because it would be the last thing they would do.

Lucius and Bellatrix glanced at their Lord, in wonder, but said nothing. Lord Voldemort did not do anything without a reason. Avery just stood with his eyes directed at the dark lord, and began to speak.

"My Lord, please forgive my rudeness and bluntness, but she is a mudblood. No worthy of your seed or presence. Just get the information out of her head, and kill her, my lord." Avery said with the conviction in his voice. The morals Lord Voldemort taught him were imbedded in his head, and Avery couldn't shake them out.

"Avery, my 3rd in command, you outburst will not go unpunished, but I will indulge your curiosity and answer. I have chosen her because she is not only my equal intelligently, but is defiant, and I will break her. Think of it, my devoted servants, the look on the wizarding world's face, when they find out that one of their saviors has turned and bedded the dark lord, and gave him an heir to the Dark Throne. It will be the talk of the century, and a devastating blow to the Order of Phoenix. Their Virgin Goddess taken into the dark. Their secrets revealed and feelings hurt. She was their key to success, and they have lost it completely." Voldemort said, with a touch of amusement, as he saw the dawning of realization on Avery's face. Lord Voldemort continued.

"She is also to be my queen, because her power is remarkable, and intelligence is impeccable. She will bear me an heir, Avery, no doubt about that. She is the exception to all of our ways. She defies our beliefs and thoughts of blood purity."

Avery, face hidden behind his mask, suddenly felt fear from his outburst.

Lord Voldemort, noticed this, and said "Crucio."

Avery fell and screamed. Voldemort, tired of Avery's voice flicked his hand, and the pain stopped. Voldemort felt his relief and smiled. Avery thought he was done…hmm.

"Avada Kedavera." whispered Voldemort. And with that, Avery Nott was no more

Preview of Next Chapter

"...She is Hermione Granger." Hermione, aroused by the last sentence, woke up dizzy and nauseous. Her body hurt and bruised. While she laid there on the hard marble floor, she catalogued her pains. Too god damned many, she thought. Ignoring the conversation between the servant and Lord, she tried to remember what happened leading up to this point in time.

Hermione strained her mind to remember the events suddenly they all came back to her in a flash of lights.

She had just gotten out of the shower, and went into the kitchen for some wine, that she had delivered from her parent's vineyard in Napa Valley in the USA. She descended down the stairs to the kitchen.

The steel appliances gleamed as Hermione opened the wine cabinet, letting the light illuminate the kitchen. Drawing out the bottle she set it down on the dark marble counter.

Ever since Hermione moved into this house, the gourmet kitchen was one of her favorite rooms, often spending her nights cooking for friends in the beautiful kitchen. Picking out a wine glass, Hermione poured the alcohol into the glass.

Appreciatively, taking a sip of it, she let the drink linger on her tongue, savoring the bitterness of the first taste and the sweetness of the grape. Setting the glass down, she moved to put the cork in the bottle, but spotted some movement out of her eye. Slowly she put the cork in and placed the bottle back in the refrigerated wine cooler, and grasped her wine bottle and started for the door. Again a movement was caught out of her eye. Slowly she walked toward the area, and looked about. Suddenly, just as quick as it could, a streak of orange fur jumped out and collided with Hermione's legs, purring in content.

"Silly old cat, you scared me half to death." Hermione crooned to her cat.

"But not as much as we will scare you." A dark voice said with malice as he and two others stepped out of the shadows and towards Hermione.

The glass of sweet wine fell out of Hermione's delicate hand and shattered onto the hardwood floor with a sickening crash.

Reviews Please, or this story is gone.

-Panda


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Dark Lord's Captive

By: _fallenpanda21_

Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES AND I AM NO JK ROWLING. I AM JUST A MERE LOVER OF ALL FANFICTION PRETAINING TO HARRY POTTER FANFICTION.

"...She is Hermione Granger." Hermione, aroused by the last sentence, woke up dizzy and nauseous. Her body hurt and bruised. While she laid there on the hard marble floor, she catalogued her pains. Too god damned many, she thought. Ignoring the conversation between the servant and Lord, she tried to remember what happened leading up to this point in time.

Hermione strained her mind to remember the events suddenly they all came back to her in a flash of lights.

_Flashback_

She had just gotten out of the shower, and went into the kitchen for some wine, that she had delivered from her parent's vineyard in Napa Valley in the USA. She descended down the stairs to the kitchen.

The steel appliances gleamed as Hermione opened the wine cabinet, letting the light illuminate the kitchen. Drawing out the bottle she set it down on the dark marble counter.

Ever since Hermione moved into this house, the gourmet kitchen was one of her favorite rooms, often spending her nights cooking for friends in the beautiful kitchen. Picking out a wine glass, Hermione poured the alcohol into the glass.

Appreciatively, taking a sip of it, she let the drink linger on her tongue, savoring the bitterness of the first taste and the sweetness of the grape. Setting the glass down, she moved to put the cork in the bottle, but spotted some movement out of her eye. Slowly she put the cork in and placed the bottle back in the refrigerated wine cooler, and grasped her wine bottle and started for the door. Again a movement was caught out of her eye. Slowly she walked toward the area, and looked about. Suddenly, just as quick as it could, a streak of orange fur jumped out and collided with Hermione's legs, purring in content.

"Silly old cat, you scared me half to death." Hermione crooned to her cat.

"But not as much as we will scare you." A dark voice said with malice as he and two others stepped out of the shadows and towards Hermione.

The glass of sweet wine fell out of Hermione's delicate hand and shattered onto the hardwood floor with a sickening crash.

_End of Flashback_

OH Merlin's shit, Hermione thought, what the hell am I going to do now?

In that moment, the Dark Lord suddenly looked down at her and his eyes light up with something Hermione couldn't identify. It scared the crap out of her. She tore her eyes away from his steady gaze and surveyed her surroundings. Two people behind her and a recently dead man also, bleeding on to the pristine marble floor.

Deciding to initiate conversation, Hermione boldly said with humor, "You might want to clean up the mess you have made, blood stains, Voldemort."

While saying this, she meets the eyes of the Dread Lord. He laughs and casually waves a hand in the air and then Hermione feels the presence of the dead man, gone in a 'swoosh'. She suddenly shivers and looks down to the swirls of marble below her.

A man in green robes, steps forward and roughly jerks her shoulder up, making Hermione advert her attention back to the dark side's leader.

Lord Voldemort just stands there looking at _his_ sweet new wife, _his_ bride, _his_ queen.

_All his._ Voldemort thought with malice. Eerily he takes the mask off and crouches down to make eye level with his captive.

Smiling cruelly he says," You, my sweet new captive, are very enticing. I am tempted to take you here in front of my followers, but I won't." as he says this, he raises his hand to caress her reddened cheek. A tear begins to form in her eyes.

He continues on saying "I want you pure and untainted when I have you in my bed."

He smiles as he sees the dawning of realization in her expressive eyes.

Laughing cruelly, he whispers, "Yes, Hermione Alieena Granger, you will be my bride. You will carry my children on those curvy hips of yours and you will love the pleasures and worldly possessions I will give you. You will be mine, one way or another."

Hermione looks up into his crimson eyes and feels the tears flow down her dirty cheek.

Closing her eyes, she contemplates her situation.

**Okay Hermione think**, her self- conscious thinks. **Play along and the sooner you do, the sooner you can kick so ass and get out of here. Think of Harry, Ron, Ginny, your parents in the US and your own bloody life; everything you have fought for in your own life, fighting the prejudice and hate of others.**

**Or **

**You can refuse go through bits of torture while reciting 'Hogwarts: A History' over and over again trying to stay sane and never see your family and friends again. Choose now 'Mione; Life or Death?**

Opening her eyes she meets the Dark Lords eyes and smiles slowly.

Lord Voldemort suddenly looks perturbed and then sees that his sweet soon-to-be queen has conceded.

Hermione sees the understanding in her captor's eyes and then his smile. On the outside she smiles and is being embraced by the Dark Lord, but on the inside Hermione vows to never fall for him and stab a knife in him for all the pain he has caused her and her friends.

Thank you for my reviews and please do review so I can hear more of all of your wonderful advice. Love you all to bits.

-Panda


End file.
